psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shusei Kagari
Shusei Kagari is an Enforcer at the MWPSB's Division 1. Appearance Kagari has brown eyes and short spiky orange hair, held to the side by four teal barrettes. His outfit consists of mostly black: a black jacket with rolled-up sleeves, a black shirt beneath, a red tie and black pants with two white belts. When in the field, he wears a blue windbreaker over his jacket. Personality Kagari is the jokester of the group and teases people on a regular basis. He enjoys portable video games and spends most of his free time playing them. He is easygoing and takes things in stride. On the job, however, he is more serious but, even then, he still maintains an air of carefree recklessness. Kagari dislikes the Sibyl System and the people who originally locked him away, claiming that he was glad when he heard that the people who had treated him like scum were killing one another. He hates people who take their freedom for granted, an attitude generated by his exclusion from society since he was five years old. Still, even as an adult, Kagari enjoys playing video games and eating sweets. It may be speculated that this is because he was denied them in childhood. History Kagari was born in Tokyo to Masanori Kagari and his unnamed wife. At the age of five he is flagged by a Psycho-Pass screening during the Ministry's Medical Examination for five-year-old children, resulting in him being labeled a latent criminal with a "a zero percent possibility" for rehabilitation. Left with only the job as an Enforcer with the MWPSB available to him, Kagari decides to join in 2111 to be used as a public hunting dog for assassination jobs instead of living forever in an isolated facility.Those CapablePsycho-Pass: The Novel On December 2097, while in the Rehabilitation Center, Kagari befriends a child whose name he never knows. They play games across the corridor between their cells by lip reading. The boy later tries to flee and is killed during the attempt.Chaser Shusei Kagari Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Shinjuku-ku, Hyakunin-cho B-5-14 Masanori Kagari (relation: father) Work History April 2096 ‒ Judged as a latent criminal during the Ministry's Medical Examination for five-year-old children; enters Rehabilitation Center in Hachiouji district March 2103 ‒ Passes the secondary level knowledge test August 2110 ‒ Leaves the Rehabilitation Center in Hachiouji district October 2110 ‒ Assignment to the MWPSB, Division 1 as an Enforcer Licenses/Qualifications None Relationships Akane Tsunemori Shinya Kogami After Kagari becomes an Enforcer, he plans to take on the strongest person there who ends up being Kogami. Their fight ends in Kagari having a broken arm and Kogami having some broken ribs. However, after their fight and a short conversation, they become friends.Inspector Akane Tsunemori Yayoi Kunizuka Trivia *His hobbies are cooking and the maintenance of analog games in his room. *The console he plays most resembles a PlayStation Portable. *Kagari can play soccer well. *He likes all food except kiwi and spicy food. *He can't take spicy food very well, even fainting because of Tsunemori's far too spicy curry.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" *His strength is cooking and gaming; his weaknesses being women, alcohol, special programs like those tear-jerking videos and paperwork. His best dish is taco rice with fried eggs. *Kagari sleeps around six hours per day. *His motto is "Whatever you do, you have to enjoy the process." *His favorite saying is "Life is just killing time until our death." *He doesn't have any favorite authors because he only reads manga e-books. *Kagari likes old shounen manga like the ones in Jump. His favorite manga is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure because he wishes he had a special power like Stand or Hamon. *He prefers playing first-person shooters or fantasy RPGs, virtual fighting with Kogami and hidden adult-rated games. *His favorite movie is Star Wars, though he has only seen the CGI version (Star Wars: The Clone Wars). *Kagari thinks that Michael Bay is the the best director in history because he loves filming explosions. *He is designated as Hound 4, as an Enforcer. *While he and Kunizuka share the same birth year, Kagari is still 21 in November 2112. *According to Kogami, Kagari is strong, but lacks technique in the martial arts. *During a little party of Division 1, Kagari realizes that this is the place he belongs to. *His ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEQY-57889-2. *Kagari bears a resemblance to Ken Joshima of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, a character from Akira Amano's other work Katekyo Hitman REBORN!. Gallery Shuusei playing his game.jpg kagari1.jpg Shuusei and akane talk.jpg kagari2.jpg Kagari drunk.jpg 08.jpg kagarisan.jpg Kagari talks to choe.jpg Shuusei smiles.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Deceased